


The return.

by Sissydc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV John Watson, POV Multiple, POV Sherlock Holmes, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissydc/pseuds/Sissydc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John feels haunted by Sherlocks presence since he jumped, and one day he gets a box with a phone inside...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago or something, i cant remember. So I'm just going to post it. I'm not sure if i'll continue it, it might be a bit over used. But you know.

John awoke with a startled gasp, a hand instantly going to tangle in his hair. That nightmare… ever since that incident… 221b has never been the same. Every once in a while John would wake up and check Sherlock’s room, hoping he’d be sitting there. But every time, no one was there. The flat was left almost the same, without Sherlock, it seemed to be cleaner. But sometimes he’d make it messy just to make it hurt less.   
It just wasn’t the same anymore. Sometimes he’d swear he’d seen Sherlock, or heard him. But he wasn’t even sure of himself anymore; sometimes he knew how crazy he seemed. Mrs. Hudson came and talked to him a lot more; she was worried of course. They both missed him. Ha, kind of like a support group of two people.   
John sat in his bed, rubbing his arms. Looks like he fell asleep above the sheets last night. Slipping out of bed, he remembered why he was in such a rush to go to bed; He saw Sherlock clear as day that morning, gotten a package with a phone inside, and heard him in the apartment. He’d scared himself, and he thought if he went to bed, it would stop. So far, so good. He stepped out of his bedroom after changing into proper clothes, heading into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself.  
Thinking about it, he’d overacted, usually he’d be happy when he saw Sherlock- even if it was just a figment of his imagination. But this one seemed so real... and that phone he’d gotten, that blasted pink phone in the heart shaped box. It was locked with a code, so he couldn’t see what it was about. Though he hadn’t exactly tried to figure out the code either way; but now he was just curious…  
John finished making his breakfast: Toast, Eggs, and Coffee. He ate in silence, glancing at the door in case Mrs. Hudson would come in. That morning she didn’t come in to talk, to eat with him. Once finished, he stood and went to get that stupid box. He had thrown- No tossed- it at the sofa. Getting on his hands and knees because it had slid underneath it, sliding his arm under until his hand touched the box, pulling it out and sitting on the floor.   
He sighed and opened the box, taking out the phone and clicking the little button to turn it on. Damn touch screens could be confusing sometimes. He typed in a few different passcodes that didn’t work. “Well then...” He muttered to himself and tried once more- tried something obvious that Sherlock would try from deduction. Red heart shaped box, Pink phone, No named sender. A-d-m-i-r-e-r. Well that was the code at least.   
The phone had a lot of messages on it. John wasn’t sure if he should go through them but he did. His heart lurched as he read them.  
I saw you at the bus stop. SH  
Lonely Dinner? SH  
I miss your Coffee. SH  
You haven’t been updating your blog. SH

John started crying. He couldn’t take it. There were so many messages. He wasn’t sure if this was real or if someone was pranking him. Either way he tossed the phone back in the box and shut it, shaking. “No...” He murmured, kicking it away and getting up. A walk. That’s just what he needed. Yes.  
John rubbed his face before putting his coat on, pausing; he looked at one of Sherlock’s old scarves. He felt like it was a day to wear it again, him having all these memories of the man all of the sudden. So, he put on the scarf before he headed out of the apartment and down the stairs to the street.


	2. Breaking in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock decides he's sick of just seeing John and decides its time to give him the pretty pink phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what i'm doing anymore.

Sherlock shook his head quietly. He’d gotten a new phone- two actually. One he’d text from the one he’d actually use. He wouldn’t use the bright pink one. It stood out a bit too much, and he had another use for it.

Since he jumped, he’d see John every once in a while. It would make his lips try to twitch up into a smile. No, couldn’t allow that. Every time he saw John or thought of him, he decided to text that pink phone.

Soon enough, seeing just wasn’t enough. He wanted to show John the texts. So he bought one of the atrocious heart boxes candy usually came in and settle the phone inside. Whipping out his old key, He entered 221b and headed up to his old apartment.

Once upstairs he set the box down on the coffee table. Looking around is something he couldn’t help. A smile seemed to worm its way onto his features when he saw that John and Mrs. Hudson had left his room untouched. 

Twitching when he heard the door being unlocked –He’d made sure to relock it when he’d entered incase this happened- he quickly made sure everything was just as it had been left before he entered beside the box. He opened his old bedroom window, and slipped out, accidently making a small racket when he left he hissed and shut the window quickly before shimmying himself down the drain pipe. How he did that would never be known. 

A quick dash away he was gone and heading to his current residence. He’d never been this nervous before. He wasn’t sure why he was like this but damn. Sitting down on his couch he combed his fingers through his hair he went through that minute he was still in the apartment with John. He seemed to be on the phone with someone. He sounded sad... But still like John. God he missed his voice. He closed his eyes, reminiscing on the time he had been with John. It was nice.

And that’s how Sherlock fell asleep. Thinking of all the times John made him smile. 

The next morning, he showered and ate. Checking his phone repeatedly and irritatedly as he waited for a reply. He was sure John would have sent him a reply question if this was a joke. Oh well.

He stuffed the phone in his pocket before he headed out for a walk to relax and have a look around and to maybe think about how he’d spend his day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more, I'll definitely write some. I still got the story I had in mind stored somewhere!


End file.
